


I'll Take Care of You

by Izuki



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Kami shipping, Non-Despair AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuki/pseuds/Izuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahiru is walking home from work, and she finds a mystery man injured on the ground. all he says to her is "Help me" so she brings him home. with the help of her neighbor Mikan Tsumiki, she'll take care of him until he's better. how will this turn out in the end? will they become friends? Will there be love? Or will there be heartbreak? Find out here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

I find myself walking home from work alone, yet again. My name is Mahiru Koizumi. I have red hair and dark green eyes, with freckles peppering my cheeks and nose. I work for a popular magazine, taking pictures of everything from nature to fashion shows. I live close to my parents, because my mom is overseas often, and my father can’t take care of himself.

Voice: H-Help me.

I turn to look where the sound was coming from, finding a man with long black hair and a tattered suit lying on the ground. He looks like he’s been in a wreck or something.

Me: A-Are you alright?

Man: Help…please.

He struggles to look up, his red eyes would usually frighten me…but they look like a wounded puppy’s eyes. His eyes close and he finds himself face down on the sidewalk. I get him to his feet and sling his arm over my shoulder as I drag him to my house. It was only a few feet away. I lie him down on the couch and call a friend.

Me: Mikan, I need help.

Mikan: W-what do you need help with?

Me: There’s an injured guy that I brought home with me, he’s passed out on my couch.

Mikan: I’ll be over when my shift ends. Just make sure he doesn’t die or anything.

Me: Thanks Mikan.

She hangs up and I put my phone down, returning to the strange man’s side. His hair is extremely long. It’s almost the length of his body. He has a few cuts on his arms and legs, and he has a bruise on his cheek.

Me: What happened to you?

I go into my bathroom and get the first aid kit, and return to his side. I start disinfecting his cuts and setting bandages on his wounds.

Me: Seriously…what could you have been doing that got you this hurt? Your clothes are a mess…wait here, not like you have a choice otherwise.

I leave my house and run over to my parent’s house, borrowing some of dad’s clothes while he’s asleep, I really don’t want to explain this right now. Soon I’m back at my house, and he’s still unconscious.

Me: Who are you anyway?

I check his pockets, nothing. I even carefully checked the inside of his suit; he doesn’t have any form of identification on him.

Me: Were you mugged? 

I hear a timid knock come from my door. I’ve learned to be able to hear Mikan’s knocking over the years. When I go to answer, she’s holding a lot of medical supplies. I take her to him right away.

Mikan: Let’s see…

she starts to open his shirt.

Me: W-what are you doing?

Mikan: I have to look for other injuries other than what you could see through the tears.

I turn around, clearly red in the face.

Me: You could have warned me.

I walk into the kitchen and pour some lemonade for myself.

Me: Do you want some lemonade Mikan?

Mikan: I-I wouldn’t turn any down.

I grab an extra glass and fill it for her. When I come back, she’s listening to his heartbeat through a stethoscope. 

Me: H-how’s he doing?

Mikan: Well…there aren’t any broken bones or failing organs. His heart sounds good…but he has a big bump on his head.

Me: Huh?

Mikan: There’s some swelling, so he might have brain damage…but there’s no way of knowing until he wakes up. We should probably get him an icepack for his head.

Me: I’ll go get it.

I run to my freezer and grab my ice pack, taking it back to Mikan.

Me: I always keep it frozen. 

I set it on his head and Mikan ties it in place with a long cloth bandage.

Me: So…are we taking him to a hospital…or…

Mikan: Well…it’s not serious enough to warrant that. He passed out sure…but from the looks of it, he hasn’t eaten in a while either. He could just be hungry and we’re worrying about nothing.

Me: But I’m still worried.

Mikan: If it’s too much trouble, I could take him home with me.

Me: No…that’s alright. If I need any help with him, you’re right next door anyway.

Mikan: Alright. Well, it’s late, so I’ll be leaving.

Me: Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow.

Mikan finishes her lemonade and bows before leaving.

Mikan: Thank you.

Me: No, thank you.

Mikan leaves and I notice how late it really is. The sun has long since gone down…but I can’t leave him with an icepack tied to his head. He could get sick.

Me: Hah…I hope this wasn’t a mistake, taking you in instead of letting Mikan take you.

I go to the hall closet and grab a blanket, tossing it over him and removing the ice pack. I don’t even know if he could feel it through all his hair. After putting the ice pack back in the freezer, I check on him one more time.

Me: So guy…I hope you decide to answer some questions when you wake up.

I go to my room and go to bed, making sure I lock the bedroom door. I’m not sure if he can be trusted if he wakes up in the middle of the night.


	2. A bad day always has a silver lining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the true first chapter of I'll Take Care of You. If you're familiar with Island of Hope and Despair, you know the pairing of Izuru and Ibuki. i just paired them because it made sense. in truth, i only like Ibuki to a point, and Mahiru was my favorite character. I hope you all grow to like this pairing as much as i do.

Me: Mmm…

I get up and look around. 

Me: Well…he didn’t try to break in. 

I get dressed and walk out of the room. The first thing I see is him…still passed out on the couch.

Me: Who are you?  
I walk over to where he is and sit in front of the couch. I turn on the news and lean back.

Reporter: We’re here at the sight of a terrible crash. The car seems to have driven off the bridge, but the real damage seems to only be in the tail end. The driver is presumed dead, but his body is nowhere to be found. It is quite possible that he was rescued by a good samaritan, or that he was not as injured as presumed and simply went to get help. Thankfully there were no passengers…Oh! This just in, the car was registered to a Mr. Izuru Kamukura…it seems we have his license as well.

A picture of the man I’m sitting next to appears in the corner of the screen.

Anchorman: If you have any information about his whereabouts call the number on the screen.

A number comes on the screen, and I call it right away.

Anchorman: Oh, seems we’ve already got a caller.

I mute the television when they patch me in.

Anchorman: Yes? Do you have information about Izuru Kamukura?

Me: Yes, My name is Mahiru Koizumi, and I’m sitting right next to the guy.

Anchorman: So he’s alive?

Me: Yeah, he’s just got some bumps and bruises. Could you please give his family my number if they call in? I think it’d be best if his family took care of him.

Anchorman: Alright, we’ll do that Ms. Koizumi.

I hang up and unmute the television.

Anchorman: And there you have it. Izuru Kamukura is alive. If you are a relative to him, or know his relatives, we ask that you call the station so you can get in touch with Ms. Koizumi.

I turn off the television and get up. I walk into the kitchen and make some eggs. 

Me: I hope you aren’t picky. I can only make scrambled.

I set the eggs next to Izuru and watch him. He hasn’t even stirred.

Me: I wonder what you’re like…

I brush some of the hair out of his face, and he moves slightly.

Me: Huh? Hey, wake up.

I gently shove him.

Me: Can you hear me?

His eyelids twitch once before he opens his eyes. Yeah…his eyes are really red. I thought that was a trick of the light.

Izuru: Ughh…my head.  

He sits up and looks around.

Izuru: Where am I?

He winces and grabs his head.

Izuru: Who am I?

I grab his hand.

Me: It’s alright, you’re in my home.

He turns and looks at me.

Izuru: You’re…the angel.

My face turns red.

Me: Angel?

Izuru: The one who saved me…

He grabs his head again, it must be hurting.

Me: I’ll go get you something.

I run to my medicine cabinet and pull out the aspirin bottle. When I come back, he’s forcing himself to eat the eggs while holding his head.

Me: Here.

I pull out the right amount and hand them to him. He wastes no time to swallow them and go back to eating the eggs.

Izuru: These are delicious…who are we?

I chuckle a bit…and instantly feel bad.

Me: That laugh was for the delicious comment, not the question.

Izuru: It’s alright…but seriously who am I and who are you?

Me: Well…You’re Izuru Kamukura. You were in a car crash…and apparently you have amnesia from it. I’m Mahiru Koizumi.

Izuru: We didn’t…know each other before this? Did we?

Me: Nope, this is the first time we’ve met.

He breathes a sigh of relief. 

Izuru: Thank goodness. I’d never forgive myself for forgetting such a kindhearted woman.

He starts to get up, but he winces in pain again.

Izuru: Ouch…I guess I hurt my ankle.

Me: You should stay off it. Here let me get you the ice pack.

I run to my freezer before he can object, and grab the ice pack. When I return, I notice him removing his tie.

Me: Was it a bit constricting?

Izuru: No…I just feel like I hate this thing.

Me: Maybe you had a job that you didn’t like that required it?

Izuru: Yeah…that seems possible.

He gives a slight laugh.

Izuru: I wonder if I got fired.

Me: Why?

Izuru: You said I was in a car crash right? How’d I get here? This isn’t a hospital. All I remember is that busted up car all by itself…and ending up on the ground next to you.

Me: You probably walked.

Izuru: Yeah, but the car was by itself. So I didn’t collide with another driver…

Me: You think you…

Izuru: Maybe. I don’t feel depressed or anything…but that’s probably because I was saved by you.

My face heats up a bit as he takes the ice pack from me and ties it to his foot with the tie.

Izuru: Don’t worry. I’ll be out of your hair as soon as I can walk properly. I’m sure the cops will be able to send me home.

Me: Don’t worry about it. You can stay for as long as your memory is messed up. It’s not like it’s a bother…and you’re really polite as well.

Izuru: Thanks, but I couldn’t impose.

Me: It’s really no problem. It’d actually be in your best interest to stay, because my best friend is a nurse that lives next door. And she’s just a nurse because she doesn’t have the confidence to be a doctor.

Izuru: I’ll take you up on your offer then.

He gives a warm smile and I can tell that I’m blushing.

Me: A-Anyway, now that I know that you’re not going to wake up alone and confused, I need to get to work. Feel free to anything in the fridge, and there are some clothes in the bag by the couch if you can stand long enough to take a shower.

Izuru: Thank you.

I go back to my room and grab my camera, and make my way to the door.

Me: I’ll be back at around five thirty. Don’t open the door for anyone.

Izuru: Yes ma’am.

I nod and leave the house, quickly making my may to the company. I barely made it in time. I’m just lucky I got in before my boss Mr. Monokuma. I’ve already been on the fence for a while. I don’t want to get fired…especially now that I’ve got another mouth to feed back home. I sit down at my desk and start writing a review of the new botanical garden that I got to cover yesterday. I have to make sure that it fits the pictures too…Ughh! This wasn’t in the job description. I was just told to take pictures and make sure they’re pretty!

Mr. Monokuma: Oh Ms. Koizumi.

Great…I was hoping he wouldn’t speak to me today.

Me: Yes, sir?

Mr. Monokuma: Well, you see…we’re making some cut backs in the company.

Me: Oh god.

Terror has a face.

Mr. Monokuma: Now don’t go jumping to conclusions. You’re not getting laid off.

Me: Thank god…

Mr. Monokuma: However…though your pictures are great, your writing skills are lacking. The higher ups were talking about firing you to save money.

Me: Oh god.

And the terror is that he can’t give all the bad news at once! I never know when the good news is the final piece.

Mr. Monokuma: But! I talked them out of it by giving a suggestion that they loved.

Me: I’m not going to get my hopes up this time.

Mr. Monokuma: Pooh, you’re no fun. Anyways, since your writing is lacking for now, you’ll be temporarily demoted to a column writer, and only focus on your writing. When a time comes that the company is both no longer in financial trouble, and when they feel that your writing skills have improved enough, you can return to your current job…who knows, if we reach a stable place early, we might be able to hire you an assistant to write the articles for you.

Me: Now when you say demotion.

Mr. Monokuma: You will be receiving a pay cut, but we have taken account that you are a home owner and a tax payer. You’re wages will be enough to keep you fed without worry of losing your home. And before you make a fuss, it’s either this or being fired. It’s obvious what choice you’ll be making.

Me: Y-Yes sir.

Mr. Monokuma: Wonderful! Your column can be about whatever you like, so spend the day thinking about it. I have to have it by the end of the week.

Me: But sir…what about the botanical garden section?

Mr. Monokuma: Send the pictures over to Nara; he’ll take care of that.

Nara…that guy really gets on my nerves. He’s always flirting with me despite all the times I tell him to stop. Great. He gets my pictures and I get demoted to column writer…hah. I force a smile.

Me: Yes sir!

Mr. Monokuma: That’s what I like to hear. You’ll have your job back in no time with that attitude! Upupupu~!

And there’s the annoying “you should give up now” laugh. I swear…if I didn’t need this job, he’d be eating his tie right now. He walks away and I gather my pictures. If I put it off Nara will have time to think up pick-up lines.

Me: I better not have to punch him.

I stand up and walk over to Nara’s desk. I swear…today started so well too. Nara’s standing there with a smug grin on his face. He thinks that he’s all that just because he’s muscular and he has natural blonde hair and blue eyes. I’ve always thought that it’d be better for him to work as a personal trainer rather than for a national magazine.

Nara: Hey Mahiru, what brings you over? Couldn’t resist seeing me at least once today?

I toss the pictures onto his desk and turn away.

Me: Don’t flatter yourself. If I had a choice, I’d rather scrub a filthy restroom than look at your face. And I don’t recall giving you permission to call me by my first name.

Nara: Ouch Mahiru. That really hurts my feelings. How about you let me take you out to dinner tonight to make up for it?

Me: Not even if I was paid to do it…and to you, my name is Koizumi. 

I quickly walk away from him and return to my desk. I pull out a notepad and a pencil, trying to figure out what I’m going to do for this column. Ugh…no ideas. 

Me: Maybe I should start looking for job openings somewhere else…

On that thought, I start walking home. Thank god I never bought a car…I’d have to sell it if I had.

Me: I’m going to have to start cutting coupons. Hyahh! I hate my job!

I walk into my house and breathe a heavy sigh…something smells good.

Izuru: Mahiru?

He sticks his head out of the kitchen and smiles, but it goes away when he notices my frown.

Izuru: What’s wrong?

Mahiru: You wouldn’t want to hear about it.

He walks out.

Izuru: No I really do. Here, come sit down for dinner and tell me all about it.

He’s changed out of his tattered suit and into a brown button up with a pair of blue jeans…and his messy hair has been tied back in so many places, that it looks like a cat’s tail is coming out of his head. He leads me to the kitchen and sits me down at the table, placing some kind of Nori rolls in front of me.

Izuru: Your bell peppers were about to go bad and I noticed the thawing chicken, so I made some steamed chicken nori rolls for us. Now please, I’d love to help you with your problem if there’s anything I can do.

Me: You made these for me…and you want to know how my day went?

Izuru: I also dusted and washed the dishes. It’s the absolute least I could do since you’re letting me stay.

He has a sincere look on his face. I take a bite out of the nori…it’s delicious.

Me: What did you make this with?

Izuru: Hmm? Its normal steamed chicken nori rolls; I just followed the recipe in your book. I didn’t do anything different…now could you please tell me what’s bothering you? I guarantee that I’ll listen.

I give a sigh.

Me: I got demoted at work.

Izuru: That’s terrible.

Me: And the project that I was really excited to do, and halfway done with, was given to this guy that keeps inappropriately hitting on me.

Izuru: That’s even worse. It must have felt really bad to have to give that up.

He’s actually listening…my dad just gives generic responses to mom, but Izuru’s not even eating yet. He’s paying attention to me.

Me: And my boss told me that my new job is to write a column to work on my writing ability. I don’t even get to take pictures anymore. That was my favorite part of the job.

Izuru: Hmm…I think that that’s good, actually. 

Me: How so?

Izuru: Well, by having you write a column, he’s keeping you employed, and giving you the opportunity to earn back your job…and if you get good enough at writing, that could open up opportunities for promotions. As for the pictures…You aren’t being told what to photograph anymore, so you can take pictures on the way to and from work, so you have something to look forward to during the day.

He’s…right. If he didn’t talk to me, I wouldn’t have thought of it that way.

Me: You’re right…thanks for listening Izuru.

Izuru: That’s what I’m here for.

He gives a genuine smile and I blush again. He doesn’t start eating until I’m almost done. He’s kind of like…an obedient pet.

Me: Thanks. I think you gave me an idea for my column as well.

Izuru: Glad I could be of assistance. 

We finish eating at the same time; despite how slowly he was eating compared to my father…was he timing it so that we would finish dinner at the same time? When we’re done, he takes my plate and starts washing the dishes that we ate off of.

Izuru: Just leave housework to me; I do owe you for taking care of me…oh, is it alright if I meet your friend?

Me: You’re bound to eventually. Mikan works night shift tonight, but she’ll probably stop by sometime before the weekend.

Izuru: Alright.

He glances over at the clock, six thirty.

Izuru: If you feel like it, I set the bath to fill at around this time.

I blush a bit.

Me: W-What?

Izuru: You’ve had a long day. Go soak a while to forget your worries. Don’t worry; I won’t go near the bathroom while you’re in it.

Me: Oh, th-thanks again.

He simply smiles at that.

Izuru: I really should be thanking you more than you’re thanking me.

I should be taking care of him…but he’s taking care of me too.

Me: It’s alright, really. I’ll…go take that bath now.

Izuru: Alright.

I leave him and make my way to the bathroom. I lock the door behind me and enjoy the bath.

Me: How did he get the temperature so perfect?

I sink in to my nose and mull over the idea. I’ll write about Izuru, but I can’t go around calling him by his name…I’ll just write him as an injured black cat that I took in. I can’t write about how he cooked or set the bath…but I can say that he dusted with his tail, and write about how he waited until I was almost done eating before he started…I just hope he doesn’t get mad that I have to down play his helpfulness.  I get out of the bath and dry off.

Me: I’m sure he won’t mind.

I put my clothes back on and drain the tub. When I come back out, I notice that I’ve been in the tub for quite some time. The sun is down, and Izuru is asleep on the couch.

Me: I’m glad you didn’t turn out to be trouble.

I smile while I look at him. He’s way better than the men in my life…he’s capable.  I turn and walk back to my room, not bothering to lock the door this time, and go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bad day at work, and the day ends on a good note. since this is non-despair, i thought that it'd be fine to make Izuru a warm hearted guy that would listen to your problems without complaint. add the memory loss to this, and you've got Mahiru's perfect long term roommate. tell me what you think in the section below, and don't be afraid of the Kudos button! ;P


	3. A Bento at Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, Mahiru's mom has a misunderstanding in a matter of seconds.

I wake up and give a stretch…and I smell something…potatoes? I know I have a bag of them…but what could he be making with them? Oh, I know this smell…this is mom’s leek and potato miso recipe…but I don’t know that. That’s definitely not in my book…

Me: Oh god.

I leave my room and make my way to the kitchen. I’m shocked to see what I find.

Izuru: When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while. Cause girl you're amazing. Just the way you are.

Izuru is at the stove cooking, and my mother is sitting at the table humming the tune. She stops when she notices me, and drags me into the living room.

Mom: Mahiru, you didn’t tell me you got a boyfriend.

My face dyes red in an instant.

Me: I-It’s not like that! I-I just…kind of took him in.

Mom: Oh…why isn’t he then?

Me: Mom!

Mom: You’re twenty three, and not getting any younger, and he’s way more capable than your father.

Me: I know that…hey…why was he singing my favorite song?

Mom looks away.

Me: Mom…

Mom: I thought he was your boyfriend, so I taught him the lyrics. He was really eager when I said that it always cheers you up. Besides, it’s not the worst thing I’ve done.

Me: Wait…what!?

Izuru: Don't tell me, it's not worth tryin' for. You can't tell me, it's not worth dyin' for. You know it’s true. Everything I do. I do it for you…Oh, Mahiru! Good morning! I didn’t know you woke up already. Wonderful timing, I just finished making your breakfast.

He walks out of the kitchen with a warm smile on his face.

Me: M-My breakfast? What about you?

Izuru: I haven’t been hungry since dinner, and your mother ate before coming over.

He leads me to the kitchen and sits me down at the table again. There’s a serving of rice, some dried sardines, and the leek and potato miso soup…he even made an omelet.

Izuru: Oh, I forgot.

He gets the ketchup from the fridge and spells something out on the omelet…Aww. It says “Have a good day at work” on it.

Me: Thank you Izuru.

Izuru: I still think that I should be the one that’s thanking you…

Mom: You two are so cute together. So what’s the deal? Are you her boyfriend? Fiancé?

Me: M-Mom!

Me: I was in a crash. I got pretty dinged up, forgot who I was…and she took me in. I’m really grateful to her.

Mom: O-Oh…I’m sorry to hear that.

Izuru: Don’t worry about me; I’ll be out of her hair as soon as I become a burden.

Me: Izuru…

Why did that make me feel lonely? I push the thought back and start eating. It’s too good for me to do anything but smile while I eat…he was probably a chef or something before this…maybe a butler.

Me: Keep this up…and I might just keep you after you get your memory back.

I made sure to say that under my breath. In a way that it’d be nearly impossible for anyone to hear me.

Izuru: Hmm?

Me: Nothing important Izuru.

Izuru: Alright.

He walks over to the sink and starts washing dishes again.

Izuru: Easy come, easy go. That's just how you live, oh. Take, take, take it all, but you never give.

I turn to mom and whisper.

Me: Just how many of the songs I love did you teach him?

She looks away and starts pushing her fingers together.

Mom: …All? If it makes you feel better, all I did was have him listen to them once. He’s got a great memory…as long as you don’t count the amnesia.

Izuru: Take a bullet straight through my brain. Yes I would die for you baby, but please don’t do the same.

He had looked over to us for the brief second that he had changed the lyrics. When he looks back to the dishes, mom nudges me.

Mom: He sang that one three times before, and this was the first time he changed it. I think he likes you.

Me: There’s no way that’s possible.

Mom: I’ll prove it.

She walks over to Izuru.

Mom: So Izuru, what do you think of my daughter?

Izuru stops and tilts his head, with his finger to his chin.

Izuru: I’d say…she’s the most important person in my life…I think.

My face heats up, I think my entire face is red…even though I know it’s just because I’m taking care of him.

Mom: Is it because she’s letting you stay here? Izuru: I don’t know…I just feel like I’d trust whatever she said.

I can feel my face warm up even more.

Mom: Hear that Mahiru? He trusts you not matter what.

Yeah, I think I heard too well…huh? When did I finish eating?

Izuru: Did you like it Mahiru?

Me: Y-Yes! Very much.

Izuru: I’m glad to hear that. I made you a lunch for work as well. It’s cheaper to bring a lunch than to buy one after all.

Me: Th-Thank you.

He takes the dishes from in front of me with a smile on his face.

Izuru: I’ll take care of these; you should get ready for work. It’s almost the time you left yesterday.

Me: O-Oh right!

I get up and rush back to my room, changing from my pajamas to my work clothes.

Me: Oh, I’m going to be late!

I grab my camera and leave in a hurry. I run the entire way, and barely make it in time.

*Izuru

Me: Well…she was certainly in a hurry.

Mrs. Koizumi: My daughter’s always been bad about getting somewhere on time…looks like she forgot her lunch as well.

Me: Oh dear…and I even checked the book for any favorite recipes she might have.

Mrs. Koizumi: What did you make her?

Me: Karaage, cherry tomatoes, rolled eggs, and rice.

Mrs. Koizumi: Her favorites! I remember when she went to Hope’s Peak. I used to set up galleries in the area just so that I could bring her some.

Me: Hope’s…Peak?

My head throbs once.

Me: That…sounds familiar…

Mrs. Koizumi: Well, I know where she keeps her yearbook.

She walks over to the bookshelf and pulls out a yearbook. She flips through a few times.

Mrs. Koizumi: Here’s her year.

She walks over to me and puts the book in my hands. Her year consists of three classes…huh? So that’s Mikan…a girl with plum hair and a nervous face. Hmm…there are a few people in this classroom…that I recognize for some reason. Nagito Komeada and Hajime Hinata…look familiar. I turn the page and find something even more surprising…Izuru Kamukura. Ultimate Hope. I was…in the same year as her…just a different class.

Me: I guess…that we just never met at school.

Mrs. Koizumi is looking over my shoulder.

Mrs. Koizumi: Huh. I’ve looked at this thing at least ten times; I guess I should have turned a page further.

Me: What does this part mean?

I point to the words Ultimate Hope.

Mrs. Koizumi: Oh, only the best of the best get to go to Hope’s Peak. I guess you’re the best at hope.

Me: Maybe…but that’s not important right now.

I go pick up the bento that Mahiru left.

Me: Do you think I could get some directions to her place of work?

*Mahiru

I lean across my desk. It’s my lunch break and I forgot the bento that Izuru made me. I didn’t grab my wallet either, so I’m going to starve.

Nara: Oh, hey Mahiru. You look hungry. Care to join me for lunch? My treat.

Me: Not on your life Nara. And stop calling me by my first name!

My stomach growls, and my face heats up.

Nara: Sounds like you would like to take me up on my offer.

Mr. Monokuma: Ms. Koizumi, this young man has come to see you.

I turn to Mr. Monokuma, and see Izuru standing next to him…holding a bento.

Izuru: You forgot your lunch Mahiru.

He walks over and places it on my desk…and he notices Nara.

Izuru: Hello, are you a friend of Mahiru’s?

Nara: Kaneki Nara. If I had to say…I’d say she’s interested in me but doesn’t want to admit it.

Me: Not on your life Nara!

Izuru: Oh, I get it. I think I know who you are now.

Nara: So she talks about me?

Izuru: She called you the jerk that keeps inappropriately hitting on her.

Nara seems taken aback by Izuru’s pure honesty. The sincere smile never left his face.

Nara: What’s your relationship to Mahiru anyway?

Izuru: Hmm? She’s the most important person in my life. I live at her house.

Nara takes a step back.

Nara: Sorry…I didn’t know she was taken.

Nara turns and walks away. Izuru just tilts his head.

Izuru: Taken?

Mr. Monokuma: Young man…why is your hair in a cat tail?

Izuru turns back to Mr. Monokuma.

Izuru: I didn’t like my tie, so I shredded it and used it to tie up my hair. I just thought it’d be a shame not to use all of it. It looked expensive. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve completed my task. See you at home Mahiru.

He bows before walking away.

Mr. Monokuma: Is he the cat from the column that you submitted?

Me: Well…it’d be bad to write his real name in the column.

Mr. Monokuma: Keep him around. Your column is a lot better than your articles.

He walks away and I open the bento…my favorites. Izuru…you just don’t play fair. First you bring my favorite lunch, and then you get Nara to stop bugging me. Me: Izuru…Just who are you? While eating, I turn to my computer and run a search. Me: Wh-What? Screen: Hope’s peak 77th class. Class A year 1-4. Ultimate Hope. Clubs participated, Kendo. Tennis. Rugby. Soccer. Swimming. Science. Journalism. Sewing. Knitting. Cooking. Gymnastics. Light music…

Me: Is there any club he hasn’t participated in? Oh…photography is the only one that he isn’t listed under.

Screen: He grew up to be a successful businessman for a short period of time, and is currently the vice principal of Hope’s Peak Academy. Me: I’ll have to call her then. she’s probably out looking for him anyway. I pull out my phone and call an old friend. She was my kohai at Hope’s Peak.

Kyoko: Hello? Senpai?

Me: Hey Kyoko, I know you’re probably busy…but I kind of know where Izuru Kamukura is.

Kyoko: Oh dear. Is he bothering you in any way? He’s rather cold.

Me: Well…I’m kind of taking care of him. You know about the crash right? I found him all dinged up, and when he woke up he had no memories.

Kyoko: This is more problematic than I thought.

Me: Is…is it alright if I keep him until his memories come back?

Kyoko: Yes, that sounds reasonable. He’d merely be a detriment to my father if he didn’t remember anything…but you seem awfully enthusiastic to keep him. Why?

Me: Well…I don’t know why you could say he’s cold. He’s really caring, last night he cooked for me and listened to some problems…and today he came all the way to my work just to bring a bento I forgot…that he packed for me.

Kyoko: We are speaking of Izuru Kamukura, right?

Me: Yes…well he’s been tying his hair back like a cat’s tail since he shredded his tie…

Kyoko: He’s always taking that thing off at work…so he shredded it in the end…it wasn’t that nice of a tie anyway.

Me: But seriously, was he a cold person before?

Kyoko: He was in your year…it seems like he was roommates with your classmates Nagito and Hajime…and they’re the only one’s he’s ever kind around. I guess he bonded with you when you took him in.

Me: He’s been nothing but polite to everyone I’ve seen him encounter though.

Kyoko: Maybe the amnesia has caused him to forget his weariness of strangers…Oh, I’ve got to go. There was a robbery that I have to investigate.

Me: Alright…and stop by once in a while. If you know Izuru, maybe you can spark some memories for him…but don’t just tell him, he might not accept it if he doesn’t find out himself.

Kyoko: Maybe someday. I’ll inform my father of the situation…and about Tsumiki-senpai living next door to you.

Me: Thanks.

She hangs up and I finish my lunch…hmm…Izuru was close to Hajime and Nagito…I’d rather not deal with Nagito but…Hajime is alright…a little plain, but still alright…he might be the perfect guy to call about Izuru…but my break is almost over…I can call him some other time.

Me: He’s probably working right now anyway.

I put up my bento and get back to work. It’s a weekly magazine, so I have to get this one done by next Friday. As soon as work lets out I make my way back home. I make a short stop and photograph a couple having a picnic under a Sakura tree…they look like they’re having a good time. I quickly make my way back to my house, and find Izuru cooking again. Tonight was fish. I told him everything I found out about him, except for what Kyoko told me about his personality. He didn’t seem surprised when I told him we went to the same school. Turned out Mom had shown him the yearbook. After dinner, I took another bath. Izuru apparently showers before I get home. While in the bath, I thought about today.

Me: Izuru…is a really sweet guy when you get to know him.

There is a knock on the door.

Izuru: Mahiru, I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry if I embarrassed you at work or something. It just occurred to me that…that could have happened.

He sounded kind of sad.

Me: No, you were fine. You even got Nara to stop bugging me for the day. If anything, I’m grateful you came.

Izuru: Oh. Then I’m glad.

I could hear the relief in his voice.

Izuru: I’m going to sleep now. Do you need anything before I go lie down?

Me: No, it’s fine Izuru.

Izuru: Okay.

I hear him walk off.

Me: You’re really too sweet for your own good.

I finish my bath, put my clothes back on, and check on Izuru, who is now fast asleep. He’s been keeping his hair tied up when he sleeps too. I pull his blanket over his shoulders and make my way back to my room. I can at least feel like I’m taking care of him with something so simple. Soon I am lying in my bed, drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was to show how highly Izuru thinks of Mahiru already. to him, she's the most important person alive. she took him in, she clothed him, she trusted him with her problems. He sees her as his closest friend already...or perhaps more? Or could it be Mahiru that's fallen for him? One thing's for sure, two great misunderstandings were made, but Nara won't be giving up any time soon. he wouldn't be that obnoxious co-worker if he gave up that easily. i hope you enjoy everything to come, from the imminent meeting of Izuru and Mikan, up until the climax. Click the kudos button if you enjoyed, and put some thoughts in the comments. i love to read what people think, even if it's not possitive. constructive criticism is always appreciated!


	4. Gone Fishin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this chapter! I've been working on this since the last update but so much has been happening in my head. I started a few new works for the SDR2, and even begun a pure Steven Universe fanfic featuring my Gemsona as a character. Anyway, here's some more Kami shipping! I know you love it if you're reading this! It's no question why this is the god (kami) of shipping.
> 
> *If you're wondering why it's Kami, Ka from Kamukura. Mi from Koizumi. first two and last two.

Izuru: Mahiru…what’s your favorite type of sushi?

Me: What?

He’s washing the dishes from breakfast. I never expected him to ask something like that.

Me: Yellow tail and fatty tuna…but I could never afford that now that I’ve suffered a pay cut. Why do you ask?

Izuru: I’m just making conversation. I was curious about things you liked. What’s your favorite thing to photograph?

Mahiru: O-Oh…Um…

My face is heating up. He’s taking an interest in my interests.

Mahiru: I like to photograph people that are happy.

Izuru: I see.

He has a smile on his face, until he looks at the clock.

Izuru: Mahiru, its ten minutes from your usual leaving time.

Me: Thanks.

I smile at him as I get up from the table.

Me: Thanks for the warning.

Izuru: It’s the least I can do.

I leave for work. I hope he isn’t bored while I’m gone.

*Izuru

Me: Alright, now that she’s gone…

The doorbell rings, and I let in Mr. Koizumi, who I met when I was on my way home yesterday.

Mr. Koizumi: Izuru, my boy! Are you ready to go fishing like we planned? I even got you my spare pole!

Me: Of course, Mahiru already left for work so I’ve got nothing to do.

We leave, and I lock the door. I make sure to put the spare back under the fake rock and get into Mr. Koizumi’s truck. It only took half an hour to get to the sea, where we set up on the docks.

Mr. Koizumi: So Izuru…you’ve been living with my daughter recently…

Me: Yes sir, but don’t worry. I have not gone near her room, and I stay in the kitchen when she’s in the bathroom.

Mr. Koizumi: Why not? She not good enough for ya?

He sips a beer he had packed.

Me: No, that’s not it. I just don’t want to be disrespectful to the person who saved my life.

I cast my pole and sit down.

Mr. Koizumi: So you do like her…in a way?

Me: W-Well…

My cheeks feel warm.

Me: I think she’s sweet…but I’m not right for her. Something in the back of my head keeps telling me that.

Mr. Koizumi: You too, huh?

I look over at him.

Mr. Koizumi: When I fell in love, there was this part of me that kept saying that I wasn’t right for her. I can’t cook, I can’t clean…hell, the only thing I can do is fish, and I can’t even do that very well. I knew I was no good…but she loved me too. She knew I was worthless, but she didn’t care. She brings in the money, does the housework, and still makes time for herself. She’s amazing…and Mahiru grew up just like her. Izuru, my wife told me how you cook and clean…you’re way more worthy a man than I am. Most dads…they wouldn’t be cozying up to their daughter’s potential suitors like this…but with you…I think that Mahiru could have a great future if she stayed with you.

He gives a stretch.

Mr. Koizumi: But of course, that decision is up to the both of you. You said that you think she’s sweet, but that still sounds platonic to me.

Me: It is…but I’ll think about what you said.

I look back to the horizon, before I feel something cold press against my head.

Mr. Koizumi: Here, drink up.

I take the cold item, a beer.

Me: I guess one wouldn’t hurt.

I open the can and start drinking it, not drinking too much at once.

Mr. Koizumi: So what are you trying to catch? I’m going for a few sea bream.

Me: Yellowtail and Tuna.

Mr. Koizumi: A bit ambitious, don’t you think? It’s true you can catch those here, but it’s pretty rare. Almost as rare as catching a marlin.

I feel a tug on the pole and I start to reel in. The fish starts to fight wildly, so I start to wear it out.

Mr. Koizumi: Wow! Look at that sucker fight! That thing has to be a record holder!

The pole starts to bend more and more. It seems like it’s about to break. I keep fighting the fish, and when it gets close to the dock, the pole snaps. I reacted as fast as I could. I grabbed the snapped line and wrap it around my hand. I start to pull harder and harder, wrapping the line around my hand more as the fish gets closer. Soon the fish is visible.

Mr. Koizumi: Holy hell! That’s a Bluefin tuna! I’m going to go call a reporter!

He runs off and is soon back with a number of reporters, recording my fight with the tuna. 

Me: Come on…get out of the water!

I give one final pull, there was a sharp pain in my hand, but the tuna was on the dock.

Me: I got it!

I raise a triumphant fist as the reporters start to swarm.

Me: I’ll answer questions after we weigh this tuna!

Half of the reporters helped me and Mr. Koizumi carry the fish to be weighed. 223 kilograms. The reporters started hitting me with a barrage of questions, so I stood by the fish and said-

Me: My name is Izuru Kamukura. I hope to sell this fish to the highest bid. If you think you could afford it, then come down here. Bid starts at fifty million yen.

After that, the reporters helped me put the tuna in large freezer filled with ice. I sat on top of it with Mr. Koizumi while we sipped our beers.

Mr. Koizumi: Never thought I’d see a Bluefin Tuna in my life. What do you plan to use the money for?

Me: Well…I have to pay you back for the pole I broke. I’m just going to use the rest to help around the house. When I cleaned for the first time, I found a few things that need to   
be fixed.

Mr. Koizumi: Such as?

Me: Well…I’ve had to patch a leak in the gas oven three times. I’ve been sleeping in the living room despite the empty room just because I don’t want to risk it getting out of hand   
when I’m not there. I even turned the gas off completely before I left…and there’s also the fact that I don’t want to worry about Mahiru going broke feeding me.

Mr. Koizumi: You’re way more suited to be in this family than me…and you aren’t even in it.

Me: Thanks.

I smile a bit at that. I don’t know why…but it’s reassuring to hear that.

Me: Do you think that it’d be alright to stop by the fish market on the way back?

Mr. Koizumi: Sure. You’re going to buy a smaller cheaper tuna and a yellowtail, right?

Me: Yeah. I want to make the sushi Mahiru likes for dinner.

Mr. Koizumi: You really do belong in this family.

Me: But imagine how much she’s going yell when she sees my hand is bandaged up.

I hold up the hand that I wrapped the line in. apparently the pain I had felt…was the line cutting in. Suddenly seven vans pull in. Soon I was surrounded by seven people yelling out numbers.

Voice 1: Sixty million!

Voice 2: Seventy!

Voice 3: Ninety!

Voice 4: One hundred!

A pale man with white hair walks his way into the crowd…I recognize him! He was from the year book.

Nagito: How about three hundred million, and I’ll throw in a free dinner for two at Espior Pour Amour.

All of the others back off at that.

Me: You’ve got yourself a deal. 

I reach out and shake Nagito’s hand. He hands me a case and smiles.

Nagito: Go ahead and count it old buddy.

I open the case…that…is a lot of money. In any case…it’s all real.

Nagito: And here are the tickets for your dinner.

He hands me two tickets for Saturday night…tomorrow night.

Me: Thank you. Would you like to see the fish you bought?

Nagito: Already did on the news. You should have told me you were in town. What caused the crash?

Me: Hell if I know. Honestly…I have amnesia. I just recognize you from Mahiru’s yearbook.

Nagito: Oh, you’re staying with Mahiru? I guess it happened after all!

Me: Huh?

Nagito: Me and Hajime thought you’d get along with her, so we kept trying to introduce you to her, but you were always too busy!

Mr. Koizumi: Oh was he now? He’s been really considerate of her since he showed up. From what my wife tells me…Mahiru turned him into a housewife. 

Nagito: Ha-ha…old habits die hard. You always kept everything in the dorm room clean and made sure we ate right.

He starts laughing, and I get off the freezer.

Nagito: Well I have to get this to the restaurant. Teruteru will be pissed if it takes much longer to get him this. I hope you bring Mahiru tomorrow.

Me: I will.

He gives a big grin before walking away, and some guys in suits came and took the Tuna to Nagito’s van. After everyone was gone, I pulled out a stack of bills and counted out   
three ten thousand yen bills and handed them to Mr. Koizumi.

Me: Does that make us even for the pole?

Mr. Koizumi: And then some. Are you sure this is alright?

Me: I guess I’m just paying you back for the gas money as well. We have to go to the fish market after all.

He gives a light chuckle.

Mr. Koizumi: Alright then.

We put his stuff up and make our way to the fish market. As soon as I walked in, people were cheering. I guess I got recognized from the Bluefin Tuna. I bought the fish and we   
started on our way back. 

Mr. Koizumi: So you’re making sushi tonight. Mind if we come over?

Me: I don’t mind, but that’s really Mahiru’s decision. It is her house after all.

Mr. Koizumi: Yeah, that’s right…speaking of which…did you remember to leave a note about where you went?

Me: Why?

Mr. Koizumi: Because she gets home early on Fridays like today. She’s probably freaking out right now.

Me: What!?

*Mahiru

Me: I’m home Izuru! Why’d you lock the door? 

Silence.

Me: Izuru?

I start going around the house looking for him. There’s no trace of him.

Me: Did…Did he remember?

I fall to my knees. That’s it. He remembered who he was and left. I knew this could happen…so why…

Me: Why…does it hurt?

I’m holding my hand to my heart, and my vision gets blurry. Izuru…

Me: Izuru…why didn’t you at least say goodbye?

The tears start to fall, until I hear a vehicle pull in. I dry my eyes and get up, then I go to the window. The pain in my chest vanishes instantly. Izuru is with my father, carrying a   
cooler between them, with a thick briefcase on top. They soon walk into the house.

Izuru: Mahiru, I’m home. I would have left a note if I knew you got home early on Fridays.

As soon as he sees me, he smiles.

Izuru: I got those fish you like…for sushi.

Me: But I can’t afford…

Dad: He can though. The guy caught the biggest Bluefin Tuna I’ve ever heard of! Was a whole kilogram heavier than that one that sold for 224 million yen. Got an even three   
hundred million and a reservation for the two of you at Espior Pour Amour tomorrow night. Free.

I look over at Izuru, who is now looking away.

Izuru: I-It was just the best deal that was offered. I-I have sushi to make.

He takes the cooler and runs off to the kitchen. Dad whispers in my ear.

Dad: I think you should get together with him. 

He pulls back.

Dad: Oh darn! That’s right! I’ve got a date with your mother tonight. Sorry I can’t stay for dinner.

He gives a wink before leaving. I swear, if you’re going to lie, don’t leave loose ends like that. You should of just said I kicked you out.

Me: I swear…at least Mikan is coming over…

At that moment my phone rings, so I answer it.

Me: Hello?

Mikan: Mahiru…hey about tonight…I’m so sorry, but Dr. Matsuda set me up on a blind date. I can’t come.

Me: But…

Mikan: Dr. Matsuda already paid for the reservation, I can’t just blow it off. I can come over tomorrow though!

Me: T-Tomorrow?

I blush a bit.

Me: A-Actually…I’ve got similar plans for tomorrow.

Mikan: Really? Don’t tell me you ended up agreeing to go with that Nara guy…

Me: Eww, not on his life! Not even in his wildest fantasy! Actually…It’s with Izuru. I wish you could meet him tonight. We’re having sushi.

Mikan: Now I really wish that I could come. I’m free Sunday. Mind if I come then?

Me: That’s fine Mikan. I hope things go well on your date.

Mikan: Same to you.

I was about to dispute her, but she had hung up before I could.

Izuru: Mahiru, do you want fried rice with it? We’ve been having it plain for a while now.

Me: That’d be fine Izuru.

I can hear him fry the rice as he chops the fish.

Izuru: Don’t tell me, it’s not worth tryin’ for. You can’t tell me, it’s not worth dyin’ for. You know it’s true. Everything I do, I do it for you.

My face heats up.

Me: Why do you have to sing that song right now?

I make sure to whisper that.

Me: Izuru…if you’re going to leave…be sure to tell me.

Izuru: I will. I didn’t leave a note because I thought I would be back before you.

He pauses for a second.

Izuru: I’m sorry…if I worried you…even if it was just a little bit.

Me: It was…more than just a little bit.

He stops entirely.

Izuru: I’m sorry.

His voice was…complex. It sounded as if he was both happy and sad. When I went to the kitchen to check on him, he was washing his hands.

Izuru: It’ll be dinner time in a second. I have to set the table.

He dries his hands and sets a large plate of sushi in the middle of the table. He sets out the chopsticks and a plate with fried rice for each of us in front of our chairs, then he   
pulls out mine for me.

Me: What a gentleman.

I smile at him as I say this, then I see the rarest thing. He blushed.

Izuru: I-It’s the least I can do.

He pushes my seat in when I sit down, and takes his own seat across from me. That’s when I notice the bandage on his hand.

Me: Did you cut yourself making this?

Izuru: Huh? Oh…

He tries to hide his hand.

Me: I already saw it. What happened?

He reluctantly sets his hand on the table.

Izuru: It got cut by the fishing line when I had to grab hold of it, it’s nothing serious. It’s not even bleeding anymore.

Me: You’ve got to be more careful! Did you at least disinfect it?

Izuru: Y-Yeah.

Me: Seriously…you’ve got to be more careful.

Izuru: I will.

He smiles as he says this.

Izuru: Let’s eat before this goes bad.

Me: Alright.

We start eating. This sushi…is way better than the stuff at a professional sushi place.

Izuru: Mahiru…umm…

He stops talking.

Me: What? You can ask.

Izuru: I wanted...to know if we could go to a clothing shop tomorrow. I need a blazer or something for the restaurant.

Me: That’s…such a normal concern. Don’t worry, just getting a reservation is enough for that restaurant. They don’t have a dress code.

Izuru: Oh…

He slows down with his eating.

Me: But…if you want to dress up for me, then it’s your choice.

I say that jokingly, but he blushed again.

Izuru: Is there…something wrong with wanting to look good next to you.

I blush at that.

Me: W-What do you mean?

He quickly finishes his food and starts washing the dishes again.

Izuru: Nevermind. I’m just being stupid.

He shakes his head and smiles.

Izuru: You shouldn’t worry yourself over it.

The conversation dies there. He starts to hum. I recognize the tune immediately. It’s Kagome Kagome. Such a childish tune, but strangely…so fitting for him. 

Me: Is that your favorite song?

He stops humming and blushes. 

Izuru: It’s the only song I knew before your mom taught me those other ones…so I guess it is.

Me: Please keep going.

He blushes more as he hums it while doing dishes. I finish my food and continue to watch him. Watching him like this is…kind of fun. Just being there with him. Watching him.

Me: Let’s go shopping. I think you’d look good in a blazer. 

Izuru: Now? But-

I walk up to him and turn off the water, and then I grab his arm.

Me: It’s now or never, your choice.

He blushes a bit before nodding and drying his hands, leaving the dishes to soak.

*Nara

Me: Thanks for letting me help with the printing as overtime.

Mr. Monokuma: No problem! You are one of my favorite employees after all.

I pick up a magazine and start flipping through…until I find something interesting.

Me: Mahiru has a cat?

Mr. Monokuma: No, the young man that came by yesterday was the cat in that article. As far as I know, the young man is nothing more than a pet to her. Tragic considering that   
I’m sure he’s in love with her.

Me: Interesting…Boss, do you mind if I hang on to this one copy? You can deduct it from my pay.

Mr. Monokuma: Of course!

Me: Thanks!

I turn to leave, as the job was done, but I am stopped.

Mr. Monokuma: By the way. You’ve wanted more important reviews, so I got you this.

He hands me a ticket. Dinner for one at… Espior Pour Amour for tomorrow night!

Me: I can really have this? I hear that these mean that I can eat anything for free.

Mr. Monokuma: Don’t worry. Espior Pour Amour loves publicity. They saw a full page add and a review in next week’s issue more than fair for one free meal voucher.

I look down at the ticket and grin.

Me: I’ll be sure to write a perfect review on them then. Even if there were a bug in my soup.

Mr. Monokuma: That’s all I ask. You can go now.

Me: Thanks boss!

I leave and start walking home. A wicked grin on my face while I hold the magazine.

Me: Everything’s coming up Nara! I’m sure if I show that Izuru guy this article, he’ll realize that he’s nothing more than an animal in Mahiru’s eyes…then she’ll be all mine. Looks like I won’t have to use these after all.

I casually toss a bottle of poisons into a dumpster.

Me: It’ll be so much easier to make her mine now that I won’t have to worry about disposing a body. Kekeke…

I laugh more and more. When I get home I look in my closet. Multiple pictures of Mahiru that I’ve taken when I was escorting her. Of course she doesn’t know I was escorting her. 

I guess it could be called a shrine of sorts.

Me: These pictures are nowhere as lovely as what you take, my ultimate photographer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god! some big stuff happening next chapter(when it's written)! We'll be finding out how well Mikan's date with a certain mystery man (who happens to be a chuni with a bandaged arm and a tattoo of a scar over his eye. #BandageBuddies) went. We'll be seeing Izuru and Mahiru's first "date". We'll be seeing Nara (total male Yandere psychopath) do some stuff too! I wonder how this'll all go down! (so excited!) Leave your thoughts in the comments! Drop a kudo if you want. ;P
> 
> (/*o*)/\\(*o*\\)  
> *High fives to all readers.


	5. It's a date...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the big date that we've been wanting for so long!(at least i have anyway) I hope you enjoy~

I wake up early in the morning, and walk out of my room, finding Izuru wheeling a new stove into the building with my father.

Me: What are you two doing?

Izuru freezes.

Izuru: M-Mahiru? Why are you up now?

He looks over, slightly red in the face, obviously surprised.

Me: I’m not allowed to wake up early? Why do you have a new stove?

Dad laughs.

Dad: This one was worried that your old stove would kill you, so he went out and bought you the newest model.

He says that while slapping Izuru across the back.

Izuru: I-It’s just because the old one had a gas leak. I’ve been patching it nightly since I came.

He looks away.

Izuru: But that is because I don’t want you getting hurt.

He’s practically scarlet.

Izuru: You ruined the surprise.

I smile a bit. He cared that much. They continue with their work and my phone rings. When I answer, it’s Mikan.

Mikan: Hey Mahiru.

I she sounds so much more cheerful and confident than before.

Me: Sounds like someone had a good date.

Mikan: Yes! We even have plans for next week!

Me: So is he anybody I know?

Mikan: It’s Gundam from our class in Hope’s Peak!

Me: Really? Small world…Didn’t you used to have a crush on him?

Mikan: H-Hey! You swore you wouldn’t talk about that.

Me: It’s not like anyone around me even knows who I’m talking to or who I’m talking about.

Mikan: Alright…I forgive you.

Me: Thanks, now give me details!

Mikan: Well…we went to a restaurant, and we talked over a meal. He’s a vet now! 

Me: Well, he only had so many options with his talent.

Mikan: And he thinks that my job is really respectable, and asked me to talk about it! He actually wanted to know what was going on in my life!

Me: That’s great!

Mikan: Yeah! Well, I have to go. I don’t want to take up all your time today on the phone.

Me: Bye.

We hang up and I turn to Dad and Izuru, who are installing the new stove. I catch a glimpse of the old one’s gas hose…there are so many patches that were made. How many times did he have to fix it? Is…that why he chose to sleep on the couch?

Izuru: It’s done.

They slide the new oven in and look it over.

Izuru: There we go.

Dad: You’re a pretty good handyman Izuru.

Izuru: Thanks. And thanks for helping.

Dad: Anytime.

He pat’s Izuru’s shoulder and walks out the door. Izuru then turns and smiles at me.

Izuru: So what do you want for breakfast? I’ll make anything you want.

Me: Huh…this is the first time you’ve asked.

Izuru: This is the first chance I could. So far, the only time you’ve woken up before me was when I first met you, and after that, you didn’t wake up until I was already done making breakfast.

I turn bright red.

Me: Y-You know…I swore I’d take care of you…but it always feels like you’re taking care of me.

Izuru smiles and tilts his head.

Izuru: What’s so wrong with that? We’re taking care of each other. You’ve taken me in until I get my memories back, and I take care of housework.

He has the faintest blush on his cheeks, in contrast to my bright red face. For a while now, my heart’s been beating faster when he smiles.

Me: Anything you make is fine Izuru.

I smile at him while I say this.

Me: I’d eat anything you cook.

Izuru’s blush becomes considerable more visible.

Izuru: A-Alright.

He walks up to the fridge and pulls out a carton of eggs. He starts to cook with just them, and a smile. When he’s done, he sets a plate of scrambled eggs in front of me. He looks   
away and scratches his cheek…and he occasionally looks back at me.

Izuru: It’s the best food I’ve eaten as far as I can remember.

His cheeks are slightly red while he looks at the golden scrambled eggs, and my cheeks turn bright red when I realize what he meant. I happily eat it.

Me: Thank you.

I finish the eggs and smile at him.

Izuru blushes brighter still as he looks away.

Izuru: Now that I think about it…we just agreed that we’d go to the restaurant together…we didn’t talk about what time we’d go.

Me: Oh, you’re right…

I blush a bit as well.

Me: But…wouldn’t setting a time make it a little…to much like a date?

He nervously looks down.

Izuru: O-Oh. I guess…

He seems really depressed…could it be? No…that can’t be. He’s way too good to actually…like me…right? Oh god is this how Mikan feels all the time!? That girl needs therapy.

Me: Y-You can pick me up at seven.

He looks over at me confused.

Izuru: But we’re in the same place. Why would I have to pick you up?

He ponders with his still bandaged hand to his chin. Suddenly his entire face turns red, and I could swear there was a small bit of steam along with it.

Izuru: A-Alright.

He’s smiling gently again, but his face is still as red as my hair. His blush goes as far down as his neck.

Izuru: I’ll bring the car too.

He says this with a big smile, while grabbing the briefcase and the bag with the blazer we got for him last night.

Izuru: I won’t be a second late!

Izuru rushes out the door before I could say anything.

Me: Car?

*Izuru

The first thing I do is run to the police station. I make sure to undo all ten of my hair ties as I walk in. The as soon as I walk in, a woman with Purple hair almost walks into me, but she stops and stares right at me.

Purple hair: Well I’ll be damned…Izuru-senpai, you really are here.

Me: Wait…you know me?

Purple hair: You really do have Amnesia…interesting.

She smiles and walks around me.

Purple hair: Just forget you ever saw me. You seem to be much happier here than at Hope’s Peak.

And like that, a woman I did not know…no I did know her before this, but that was another life…walks out of my life forever. I doubt she was romantically involved with me…or she would have used my name. As she instructed, I complete disregard our encounter and go on to retrieve my items. The only things there were my car registration and my wallet. I didn’t have any credit cards, but I did have a license. That’s good, that’s going to make the next part really easy. I quickly make my way to the closest dealership, and encounter a man with jagged teeth and pink hair. He was wearing pink contacts as well.

Contacts: Oh, Hey Izuru!

He has a big toothy grin. I recognize his photo from Mahiru’s yearbook.

Me: Hey Kazuichi.

Kazuichi: I knew you’d remember me! So what brings you by?

I give a slight laugh.

Me: Well I walked to a car dealership, so I guess it’s a bit obvious.

He grins.

Kazuichi: Well I’ve got just the car for you then. Follow me.

I do as instructed, and he leads me to a garage.

Kazuichi: I’ve been hanging onto this for you for years! Ever since I restored it myself.

He flips a light, and a red car with a silver eagle decal on the roof is revealed in the middle of the room. He smiles while showing it off.

Kazuichi: Leather interior, carbon frame, sweet ass paint job. And that’s not the best part! I totally tricked it out.

He presses a button and the doors open up.

Kazuichi: It’s great for things like…you know.

He nudges me, but immediately stops.

Kazuichi: Well, not like you’ve got a girl to date anyways.

I turn red and look away.

Me: A-Actually…

Kazuichi turns to me with a smile on his face.

Kazuichi: Congrats! Nagito’s been calling everyone saying you’re crashing with Mahiru, but I didn’t believe it! Look, for you, since you helped me make my bike, I’ll cut about…Ten thousand off. The car will only cost you a hundred and eighty thousand, and I’ll update the plates that I bought you for free. Of course I’m filing the insurance forms for you for this car, like I did for your old one. Sucks that it crashed…but what can I say, that car was a piece of crap in my opinion. I even checked it out after the crash. The brakes went out. Oh! Don’t worry, it was obvious that they just wore out, they weren’t cut or anything.

He’s really nice despite his appearance…something about him is familiar. Not just like a forgotten friend…that feeling was present since I first saw him in person…it’s like…we’re similar. I walk up to the car and walk around it. I even check the plates…the plates have the characters for God written across them.

Kazuichi: Well…The reserves did treat you like a god, even though you didn’t like it that much…it did make you happy when they’d look up to you.

It makes me happy…very happy.

Me: Alright. You’ve twisted my arm.

I say this jokingly as I pull the money out of the case and pass it to him.

Me: I’ll buy it.

We go through all the formalities. Kazuichi got scolded a bit for attempting a sale despite being the mechanic, but praised for getting such an expensive car sold…ironically…it was over the phone, not by his boss, but his wife. By the time everything was done, it was six, and I was tying my hair back up.

Kazuichi: Good luck on your date man.

Me: Thanks. I’ll see you around.

Kazuichi: Yeah, next time we’ll skip the business and just goof off like old times.

Me: Sounds good.

I reflexively stick my fist out, and he grins.

Kazuichi: Glad you feel that way.

He bumps his fist against mine and backs away from the car.

Kazuichi: Now go on, you can’t make her wait.

Me: Alright.

I give a nod to him and drive out of the lot; I’m back at Mahiru’s house at five to seven. When I get out of the car, I throw on the fire red blazer over my black shirt and walk up to the door. I knock when I get to the door, holding the items I purchased on the way behind me.

*Mahiru

I look at myself in the mirror. 

Me: I bought this dress for prom, and never went…I hope…I hope Izuru likes it.

I’m wearing a red dress, the only designer brand article of clothing I own. I’m lucky I’m the same size as when I was at Hope’s Peak.

Me: But still…Is this…even a date?

I’m blushing at the thought of Izuru walking up to the door and actually picking me up for a date. He’d pull up in a car. It wouldn’t matter if it belong to him, or just a rental. He’d   
be nervous at the door, and he’d bring flowers. And…he’d take us out to dinner. It would be wonderful. We’d chat, laugh, and then…

Me: Gyah!

I pick up a pillow from my bed and throw it across the room to calm down.

Me: It’s not…like he even feels that way about me…right?

I hear a gentle, yet confident knock from the front door. When I answer, a bouquet of red roses is held out to me.

Izuru: Good evening Ms. Koizumi. I’m glad that you agreed to come with me tonight.

He had the same genuine smile that he always has. I took the roses and smiled.

Me: Thank you very much! Why did you pick roses though?

He blushes a bit but he doesn’t lose that confident smile.

Izuru: When I saw them…I thought of you.

That brought a smile to my face.

Me: That was very thoughtful. I love roses. 

He smiles as he pulls a set of keys out of his pocket, and presses a button. The passenger door to a red sports car opens up.

Izuru: Your chariot awaits.

I think almost all of my expectations have been blown away. I shyly walk up to the car and get in, and the door closes itself. He walks to the other side and gets in the car. Izuru smiles as he buckles up, and while I do the same. He confidently drives us to the restaurant safely and quickly. The car was valet parked and we were quickly seated with menus.   
This is…a bit overwhelming. Like I had said, this restaurant has no dress code, so we’re the best dressed couple…Of People, in this place. Yeah, not a date, just part of the deal.

Izuru: Looks like everyone’s looking at us.

He looks around a bit with a slightly irritated look. Is…Is he mad?

Me: I told you we didn’t have to come in such fancy attire. 

Izuru shakes his head.

Izuru: I don’t mind that they’re looking at me…

He turns a bit red as he looks away.

Izuru: It’s just…I don’t like that all the guys are looking at you.

Me: Wh-

Izuru: N-Nothing.

Izuru hides his face in the menu, and peaks over once.

Izuru: So what are you getting?

I look at the menu…I don’t understand what it says at all.

Me: Wh-Why don’t you order for me?

I notice his ears change color from the sides of his menu.

Izuru: Alright.

His voice was nervous for the first time since I met him.

Me: Don’t worry; you know my tastes pretty well already, so I know you’ll make a good pick.

His blush fades after some time, which was accompanied with an indecisive hmmm sound.

Izuru: Alright, I know what you should have.

He gets up and bows.

Izuru: I’ll be right back. I made a call to get this approved before coming.

He walks away, and I swear I saw him walking into the kitchen.

Me: Why…did he go into the kitchen?

Voice: Mahiru, what a coincidence!

I turn to find a casually dressed Nara standing beside my chair.

Nara: You can’t afford this place with your paycheck, so it’s a surprise that you’re here…Oh! Boss must have sent you to accompany me tonight, right?

I turn away.

Me: I’d never dress up for a meal with you Nara. Eating with you would make the food taste bad.

Nara: Now don’t say that…So if boss didn’t send you, then what are you here for? Win a ticket at a supermarket lottery? I could join you if that’s the case.

He was just about to sit down.

Me: That seat is taken.

He looks at me shocked as he stands upright.

Nara: You’re on a date?

I blush a bit, but I still nod.

Me: As a matter of fact, I am.

Izuru: I’m back Mahiru-Oh, hello annoying guy that inappropriately hits on Mahiru. Please leave us alone.

Izuru sets down a delicious looking lobster dish and a steak dish in the center of the table while giving a somewhat intimidating smile to Nara. This time…He was more than sincere…It was brutally obvious that Izuru didn’t want Nara around just as much as me.

Nara: Oh, it’s just dinner with the pet! You should have told me sooner.

Izuru’s eyebrow twitches at that.

Izuru: Pet?

Nara turns to him and pulls a folded item from his jacket pocket, and opening it up. It’s a magazine…oh no.

Me: Nara don’t-

He holds the column up to Izuru’s face, and Izuru’s expression goes dark…as if his spirits were crushed.

Izuru: What…is this?

Nara: It’s what Mahiru thinks of you. You’re just a stray cat that she took in.

Izuru: I…I see.

He grips something in his hand tightly.

Izuru: Mahiru…I wish you would have told me that you saw me as a pet before I…

He shakes his head and sets his hand on the table.

Izuru: Nevermind. It’s not important.

He flattens his hand while showing a weak smile.

Izuru: I’m sorry I couldn’t be more in your eyes.

I saw something glitter behind him as he turned away and ran.

Nara: What was with that?

Izuru was already gone. I couldn’t contain myself, so I got up and slapped Nara’s face.

Me: What’s wrong with you!?

Nara looks at me with a grin.

Nara: What do you care? To you he’s just a stray cat.

Me: No he’s not! He’s…He’s the only man I’ve ever loved!

I scream that in his face…and I finally realized. I love Izuru…but Nara ruined it. When I look to the table, I find his keys and the valet ticket. I grab them and run off after him…but he’s long gone.

*Izuru

I don’t stop running until I run out of breath. I was standing in the dark, staring up at the moon.

Me: I wish you told me I had no chance before I fell in love with you.

My head starts to throb. It hurts so bad, way worse than when I met Mahiru.

Me: No…I don’t…want to remember anymore!

I had been lying to everyone this whole time…of course I had amnesia at one point, but constantly running into everyone, I had been slowly getting my memories back.

Voice: A-Are you okay!?

I look over to the source of the voice, expecting Mahiru…but seeing Mikan.

Me: Hey, Mikan. It’s been a while…not that you’d really remember me. I guess when you checked me out was my first time being your patient.

She looks at me slightly scared.

Me: Don’t worry, it’s just me. Izuru Kamukura.

Mikan: B-But aren’t you on a date with Mahiru?

I shake my head.

Me: As much as I wish that were true…

I look up at the sky and sit down.

Me: Do you have time for a story? I remember some stuff from school now.

Mikan: Alright. 

She walks over and sits down.

Me: It was back when we were students at Hope’s Peak. I was helping a club like usual, the science club needed me to help neutralize the violent chemicals. When club let out, it was late. The sun was going down, and I wanted some fresh air. The roof was my favorite place to get fresh air. That night turned out to be special.

I lie back while remembering that.

Me: It was the night I first fell in love. There was a certain woman standing on that roof taking pictures. She had the most beautiful smile while she took them, and I didn’t want to interrupt her, so I left before I could bother her. I asked my roommates if they knew her…and it turned out that all of you were in the same class. I had so many opportunities to meet her then…but I was too shy to meet her, so I’d always make an excuse not to go. I started to regret it more and more. Soon graduation came and went, and I never got to meet her. I started working for Togami corp. but I couldn’t focus as well because of the regret, so I left after a few years and went on to work at Hope’s Peak.

I give a sigh.

Me: It didn’t do much better in the long run. I was miserable…Until Hajime gave me a call. He offhandedly brought up how I was still in love with her…and invited me to visit him so he could introduce me. I was excited. I had wanted to see Hajime again, see how things were going between him and Chiaki…and I was done regretting not meeting her. I drove off as soon as work let out…and my brakes wore out. I had completely lost my memory…but by some miracle, I found her. She saved me, took me in, clothed me, fed me…and I got to truly fall in love with her. Not just aesthetically…but I got to fall in love with her personality too.

Mikan: So you remember everything?

Me: Well…I still don’t remember some things…but I do remember others…like Gundam’s crush on you…Kazuichi Souda being my only real friend outside of Hajime and   
Nagito…and how much I disliked Enoshima. It was annoying how she never took a hint.

I lie back.

Me: So that’s my story.

Mikan: If you love Mahiru…then why are you here?

Me: Because that Nara guy made everything clear…Mahiru just sees me as a pet.

I shake my head as I sit up.

Me: I wish I heard it from her lips, but I understand well enough.

Mikan slaps me.

Mikan: If you didn’t hear it from her mouth, then you don’t know for sure!

I sit there shocked, and I hear her gasp.

Mikan: I-I’m sorry!

I shake my head.

Me: You don’t have to be. I deserved it.

I stand up and start walking.

Mikan: Wh-Where are you going?

I turn back and smile.

Me: Could you not mention that you saw me? I need to think a bit.

I start walking again, it’s quite obvious I’m walking towards a bus station.

Mikan: Why are you leaving?

I stop, and can feel myself shake a little.

Me: I…

I have trouble forming words. I’ve been trying to hide it in front of her.

Me: Need to clear my head. It’d probably best to pretend we never spoke, or Mahiru might ask you why you didn’t stop me.

I step again, but I feel two hands gram my left arm.

Mikan: Then I will try and stop you. Mahiru’s my friend, and I’d always help her. If doing this is helping her, then it’s really easy for me.

I turn to look at her, and she lets go.

Mikan: Why’re…you crying?

Me: Huh?

I reach up to my face. I am crying quite a bit. I guess I could hide the change in my voice, but not in my emotion.

Me: I’m leaving town tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it Nara! Why did you have to ruin everything!? Ha...Expect the last chapter up on May ninth. After this i'm going to focus on DRO and Other side of the screen. I hope you've all enjoyed this, and i hope you'll enjoy any and all Kami shipping to come in the future.


	6. I haven't told her yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of I'll Take Care Of You. I enjoyed writing this work very much, and I hope all of you enjoyed it too. perhaps around holidays i will release some exclusively Kami shipping works as part of a collection with this, but that is yet to be decided. for now, I'm going to focus on DRO, Other Side Of The Screen, and Pokemon Hope.

*Mahiru

I’m sitting in a dark corner, blinds drawn, looking at the empty couch. He didn’t come home last night. He didn’t call either.

Me: You promised…that you wouldn’t leave without telling me.

It’s easy to tell I’m crying. Nara ruined it. I had a chance to be with someone that I truly loved…but Nara ruined…No…Nara wasn’t the only one. I’m the one who wrote that   
column. I chose to write Izuru as an animal. Of course he’d get angry.

Me: What was I thinking? I was so worried about my job that…I ruined my chance. I fell in love with him, but now there’s no way he’ll come back.

My phone starts to ring. When I answer, it’s Mikan’s cell.

Me: Sorry Mikan…looks like you’re not going to get to meet Izuru after all.

Voice: I’m sorry…

That voice wasn’t Mikan…It was Izuru!

Me: Izuru!? Are you okay? I was worried when you didn’t come home.

Izuru: Mahiru…I…

Me: Where are you right now? I’ll come over to pick you up.

Izuru: I’m…going away.

Me: G-Going away? Izuru, this isn’t the time for jokes-

Izuru: I got most of my memories back, so I know who I am now. You don’t have to worry about me anymore.

Me: This…Is a joke, right?

Izuru: I’m…not a comedian Mahiru.

Me: But…You aren’t really going…right?

Izuru: It’d probably…be best for you if I did. You don’t have to worry yourself over me anymore.

Me: But I-

The phone is hung up and I hug my knees to my chest, burying my face in them.

Me: But I love you!

I’m crying again. Much harder than before the call.

*Izuru

Me: Thanks for letting me use your phone. I just…had to let her know I was leaving.

Mikan: I still think you shouldn’t go. You may have said goodbye to her…but you haven’t said it to her face.

Me: I think…that would be harder than deciding to leave is.

I shake my head.

Me: If I saw her face right now, I’d probably change my mind in a second.

Mikan: A-Alright.

I sit down at the bench and look at the ticket in my hand. The bus will take me directly to Hope’s Peak.

Mikan: But do you think you’re making the right decision?

Me: If I don’t tell her…then she’ll never know how I felt. That’s for the best.

Mikan: I still think…you’re making a big mistake, but it’s your mistake to make.

She turns and walks off, leaving me to stare at the ticket. The bus won’t show up for another three hours.

*Nara

Me: She…actually loves HIM!?

I’m in my room, staring at a picture of Mahiru…with that PET standing beside her.

Me: Looks like I should have gone drastic back when she didn’t feel that way.

I regret throwing those pills away now. I would have just casually slipped it into his food at the restaurant while he wasn’t looking if I knew that were the case! 

Me: I’ll kill him…but where did he go?

I think for a minute.

Me: Of course the PET went back to her house! He doesn’t have anywhere else to go after all!

I grab a knife and shove it into my pocket. 

Me: Who cares that it’s noon? If she’s there with him, then she’ll see that I’m the better guy for her!

I leave my apartment and lock the door behind me, and start on my way to Mahiru’s house.

*Mahiru

Me: I was so stupid…I shouldn’t have written that column…I should have just quit when I had the chance.

My phone starts to ring again, I want it to be him so badly that I answer without checking first.

Voice: Is Izuru there?

Me: Wh-What? Nara, why are you calling me?

Nara: Is. He. There.

His voice was cold and sharp. Hearing it sent shivers down my spine.

Me: N-No. And I don’t…think he’s ever coming back.

I hear a chuckle from the other end.

Nara: Is that so.

It felt dangerous to talk to him, as if each word was a knife piercing my soul. There is a knock on the door.

Nara: Answer it.

Me: N-No, I’d rather not.

Nara: Why not? What could be the harm in opening the door? Especially when your parents left town last night, and your neighbors all seem to be out right now?

I feel a cold sweat break out.

Nara: Yeah, that’s right. I know. I love you Mahiru. I know everything about you. I know what brand film you use, your blood type, your dress size, your favorite foods-

Me: C-Cut it out Nara…Th-This isn’t funny!

I hear a click come from the door.

Nara: I even know about your fake rock.

I hang up and run to my room, locking the door. I hear him enter, each footstep sounds almost as loud as the beating of my heart.

Nara: Mahiru~ Let me in~.

He walks up to my door.

Nara: Mahiru~ Let me in now~.

I shake in fear on my bed. I forgot the phone out there.

Nara: Mahiru~.

There is a loud crash from the door, and a tiny crack forms.

Nara: Let.

Another crash and the crack gets bigger. He’s ramming it.

Nara: Me.

Another crash. The crack is now very large.

Nara: In!

The door explodes open, sending broken bits of it across the room. Nara is breathing heavily while giving a threatening smile.

Nara: Found you~.

That’s when I notice the knife in his hand.

Nara: Why didn’t you let me in Mahiru?

I was paralyzed in fear as he started to get closer.

Nara: Answer me Mahiru~.

Me: I…zu…ru…

Tears start to stream down my face. I’ll never get a chance to tell him how I feel.

Voice: Mahiru run!

Nara is put into a joint lock, and Izuru’s face pops up beside Nara’s.

Nara: Y-You!?

Me: Mahiru, get as far away as you can and then call the cops!

Mahiru: R-Right!

I run out of the room while Nara is immobilized and find my phone. I dial the cops as I run.

*Izuru

Nara: Mahiru said you’d be gone!

Me: I almost did leave town.

I do my best to keep him stuck in place.

Nara: What made you stay!?

He’s struggling as hard as he can. I almost wonder how such a strong guy could be so weak, but I remember who I am, so I don’t waste the energy of being curious.

Me: Because I still…

He finally breaks free of me, and thrusts the knife at me. I easily dodge the knife and grab his arm.

Me: Haven’t told Mahiru that I love her!

I flip him over my shoulder and slam him on his back.

Nara: Gyah!

He lets go of the knife and I take it, throwing it into the far corner, while I press on his chest with my foot.

Me: Now you’re going to go to jail.

Nara grabs my leg and throws me off.

Nara: I’m not letting you take her from me!

He grabs my throat as he gets on top of me.

Nara: Now die!

Me: Gyuk…Ha…Ha-ha…Hahaha! Do…you think…that this…

I grab his wrists and start to squeeze as hard as I can.

Me: Is enough…to kill an Ultimate!?

I rip his hands from my throat and head-butt him as hard as I can, knocking him back off of my chest enough for me to knock him off me. He stagers back as I pull myself off the ground.

Nara: Ultimate!? You dare claim a title equal to Mahiru’s baselessly!?

I chuckle as he gets mad.

Me: Baselessly he says!

I let out a large laugh then suddenly stop, leaning forward while pointing at myself with the thumb on my left hand.

Me: My title at Hope’s Peak was Ultimate Hope. The title of someone that’s as good, if not better, at talent than all other Ultimates. If you want you could call me the Ultimate one upper, or perhaps Ultimate Ultimate is a good enough alternate title.

I start to think.

Me: Now that I think about it…I guess I’m like some sort of overpowered entity in that case.

He throws a punch, which I easily dodge.

Me: Excuse me; can’t you see I’m stalling?

Nara: Stalling?

Me: Can’t you tell? In this neighborhood, police response is about…between ten and twelve minutes. Mahiru’s been gone for eleven so…

Red and blue lights flash outside.

Voice: Come out with your hands up Nara!

Me: Still…Why did Kyoko tell me to forget her…we literally had no involvement before this aside from a few words in passing.

Nara: Are you crazy? You’re in the middle of a fight to the death, and you’re talking about something entirely different!

Me: Like I said, this whole time I’ve been stalling. If I wanted, I could have strangled you with my hair or something. I can think of about…literally hundreds of ways to kill you with just the stuff in this room. So you going to turn yourself in to the cops? Or…

My eyes move down to the knife he had retrieved when I knocked him back.

Me: So you want to do this the hard way.

I easily dodge every swing he makes, while slowly retreating. Like an idiot, he chose to let his rage take him and continue to try to slash at me.

Me: Face it, the only way you’d hit me, is if I wanted you to.

It’s too easy to dodge him. I swear that this really couldn’t be easier. In any way. 

Me: Come on, do something interesting.

Nara: Shut. Up. You. Damn. Cat!

I smile at him and grab his arm at the last slash, with a smile on my face.

Me: But that means I flipped this game of cat and mouse.

Nara: What’re you-

It was at that moment that he finally realized I had lead him outside.

Kyoko: Kaneki Nara! Drop the knife and put your hands on your head!

Kyoko’s got a team of cops with tasers pointed at him in front of her, and surrounding us.

Me: Bye bye.

I let go of his hand and do a large jump back, with a little backflip for style, landing on my feet behind Kyoko. 

Kyoko: You sure are a showboat when you aren’t miserable.

Me: Please, I was just stalling him. If I didn’t he would have ran off before you all showed up.

Kyoko: Heh. Good plan.

Nara: Get back here you CAT!

He takes a step forward, and is tased to the ground. He was soon cuffed and being driven away.

Kyoko: So I guess you’re going back to the school?

She says that while looking down at the ticket in my pocket. I pull it out in a look of surprise is on her face.

Me: I changed my mind, so I ripped it up.

I look back to the cruisers, and notice Mahiru talking to a cop. He nodded and walked away, so I walked to her.

Mahiru: Iz-

I wrap my arms around her as soon as she opened her mouth.

Me: I’m glad you’re safe.

I feel her hug back, and I feel a warm sensation on my chest. I set my hand on her head.

Me: It’s alright, I’m here.

She pulls back a bit, obviously sad.

Mahiru: I was worried that I’d never see you again.

Me: I’m sorry.

Mahiru: Hey…I’m supposed to be the one crying, not you.

I feel my face, I’m crying streams.

Me: I was worried.

Mahiru: You were worried?

She lets go and pulls back completely, now she looks a bit angry.

Mahiru: You run out on our date, tell me you’re never coming back, and then Nara comes and tries to do god knows what to me! You were worried!?

Me: You called it a date.

I lean forward and smile. She’s bright red.

Mahiru: That’s not…the important part.

Me: It is to me.

Mahiru:…What?

Me: Well…there’s a reason I didn’t leave.

Mahiru: Is it your car? your money?

Me: Those are just things, they could be replaced easily.

Mahiru: Then…what?

I blush a bit, but I have to say this.

Me: I never…got to tell you…

I take a deep breath.

Me: I’m in love with you.

I had reflexively bowed in front of her, so I don’t know what face she’s making.

Mahiru: Dummy.

*Mahiru

I watch him look up at my face, he’s at eye level with me now, so I grab his face.

Me: I love you too Izuru.

I lean forward and kiss him. When I pulled back, his face was as red as my hair.

Me: I wanted to tell you last night.

Izuru smiles as his blush fades.

Izuru: Same.

*Kyoko

I watch the two talk up to the kiss. It was cute. I turn and call my father.

Dad: Kyoko, did you find him?

Me: You might as well let him quit.

Dad: What!?

I turn back and look at the two of them.

Me: He found happiness, and it wasn’t at the school.

I smile at them when they look over, both of them are red in the face, probably because I was watching.

Me: And I don’t think he’ll ever leave her again.

I hang up and climb into my car, giving a wave before driving away.

*Mahiru

We spent the rest of the day cleaning up the broken door, and I went with Izuru to buy a new door. While we were out, we ran into Hajime and Chiaki…and Chiaki was pregnant. We congradulated them, and told them about us. Hajime just gave Izuru a sly nudge and a grin, before they congradulated us in turn. It was fun. Today was good…despite how it started. Right now Izuru is cooking.

Izuru: Never gonna give you up. Never gonna let you down.

I sneak up behind him and hug him.

Izuru: M-Mahiru?

Me: Can I have a cute nickname? 

I hear him chuckle.

Izuru: Of course Angel.

I hug him tighter.

Me: And I’ll call you…there are too many good ones for you…what do you want to be called.

He turns off the stove and turns, without breaking the hug, and wraps his arms around me.

Izuru: You can call me whatever you want, I’m just happy I can be with you.

Me: You’re no fair…it’s that cute romantic stuff that makes it hard to think of one. I’m just going to mess with your name…Izzy. That’s cute right?

Izuru: If you like it, then it’s fine with me Angel…but I will say that if you called me that over the phone, or used that name to refer to me, people would assume you’re talking   
about a woman.

Me: O-Oh…

I hug him tighter.

Me: Sweetie then.

I hear him chuckle, and I feel his hand on my head.

Izuru: That’s perfect.

We started eating. He actually made the lobster and steak that we didn’t get a chance to eat on our date…of course he called Nagito and asked him to apologize to Teruteru for not eating the food. I don’t know how it turned out though. Izuru wouldn’t tell me. I got the lobster and he had the steak.

Izuru: Umm…

He’s got a slight blush on again.

Me: Yes Sweetie?

He smiles.

Izuru: Thank you…for everything.

Me: Everything?

Izuru smiles.

Izuru: For showing me…that such a level of happiness is something that someone can really experience.

I just smile back to him.

Me: And…Thanks for showing me that…not all guys are useless.

He chuckles a bit.

Izuru: Well, I still doubt that I deserve to hear such things, but if you’re saying it, I don’t mind.

We happily eat the food, and soon he’s doing the dishes again. That never changes. We eat, and he does the dishes right after…again, I chose to watch him while he does it.

Me: Sweetie…why do you always do the dishes right after a meal?

Izuru: Oh, I just think it’d be easier to clean them as soon as they aren’t in use, so they don’t pile up.

…okay, so that was a major problem before he showed up. Sue me. I’ve been taking care of my own house and my parents at the same time every time mom went away for work.

Izuru: By the way…

Me: Huh?

Izuru: I was thinking…maybe I should get a job around here.

Me: But…Hope’s Peak…

Izuru: Yeah…but I don’t want to have to work too far away from you…

I chuckle.

Me: Then I know just the place. I’ll take you tomorrow.

Izuru: Alright.

He finishes the dishes and lies down on the couch like usual.

Me: Izuru…

Izuru: Yes?

Izuru opens one eyes while he looks at me.

Me: I’m…I’m scared.

Izuru sits up quickly.

Izuru: What is it you’re scared of? I’ll make it go away if I can.

Izuru’s really serious of this…I’m happy…it’s just…

Me: I’m afraid of…sleeping alone…because of what-

Izuru is already hugging me.

Izuru: Hey, I’m your boyfriend. If it makes you feel better, of course I’ll lie beside you…I’d go as far as to build a fifty foot wall around the house if it made you feel safer.

Me: Thanks.

Soon we were lying in my bed…fully clothed of course. We only just started dating a few hours ago after all. I was curled up beside him, and he had his arm around me to comfort me. He fell asleep easily, and I watched his calm sleeping face until I fell asleep next to him. When I woke up, I was happy to see he was still there. I was half expecting the previous day to be a dream.

Izuru: Good morning Angel.

His eyes were closed, but he was definitely awake.

Me: Good morning Sweetie. We should get ready, I was going to show you where that job I told you about is.

Izuru: Alright.

I get up, and so does he. He quickly leaves the room, and when I walk out a minute later, he’s already in a suit.

Me: How did you…

Izuru: I can do anything, so of course I can change quickly.

He chuckles.

Izuru: Of course, there are things that I wouldn’t do.

Me: Like?

Izuru: Well, I’d never cheat on you, so that’s one thing.

I blush at that.

Izuru: I’ll make something quick, so that you won’t be late for work.

Me: Alright.

I go back to my room and change. When I come out, there’s a sausage, egg, and cheese sandwich on an English muffin being held out to me by Izuru, he has one for himself as well…and he has a stack of papers in his teeth.

I take my breakfast sandwich and he removes the papers from his mouth.

Izuru: I also wrote up a resume while you were changing.

Me: You really can do it all…

Izuru: Probably…it’s not like there are guarantees that there isn’t something I’m bad at.

Me: Well come on, I’ll show you to the job.

Izuru nods and quietly follows me. Soon we are at my place of work. Mr. Monokuma is staring at Izuru confused.

Mr. Monokuma: Ms. Koizumi…why did you bring this young man here?

Me: Excuse me, but I’d like a meeting with Mrs. Usami…your boss.

Mr. Monokuma: Ahem…Mrs. Usami isn’t taking any meetings today…

Voice: Oh?

Mr. Monokuma: Gyuk…

He turns to see his boss, a woman with silver hair and a pink pantsuit, standing with an angry expression. 

Mrs. Usami: Why am I not taking any meetings?

She looks over at Izuru.

Mrs. Usami: Especially with one of the most powerful men in the business world standing here.

Mr. Monokuma: Him!?

He points at Izuru.

Izuru: Oh, I didn’t remember last time I was here, but with my assistance, Togami corp. became the highest grossing business in the world for three years, while I attended college…Hello Professor Usami.

Mrs. Usami: Hello only student to pass my course with a perfect score, while taking all the other courses for a degree in business. What brings you today?

Izuru: I came to apply for a job. Here’s my resume.

Izuru holds out the resume, but Mrs. Usami just smiles.

Mrs. Usami: No need, I know just the job for you. Monokuma, you’re fired.

Mr. Monokuma: Wh-What!?

Mrs. Usami: Well, here are things as I’ve seen it. You demoted a hard working employee because of a personal vendetta, you favored an employee that you had hired despite his terrible work, and lastly…and certainly the most important, said employee has a history of violence and stalking that was not looked into beforehand. This young man, whom I have been keeping track of for a long time, happens to be seven times more qualified than you for your job. So Mr. Kamukura, will you be willing to take the job?

Izuru: Of course.

And like that, Mr. Monokuma was fired, Izuru took his job, and I’ve never been happier with my boss. I was given my old job back, and Izuru was my supervisor. He also helped make the magazine so much more popular…that I did get to hire an assistant, but of course I only wanted Izuru’s help with writing, so my assistant’s job was literally just to get us coffee and develop photos. She was paid decently, so that was alright with her. Eventually…Izuru stopped being my boyfriend. That’s right…We got married! We dated for a full year before he asked. Now we’ve even got a little one on the way! As for Chiaki and Hajime’s kid, he’s already learned to play video games from his mom. And of course, there’s a little girl toddling around the house next door. We’ve babysat for Mikan and Gundam. I swear…I’ve never seen a more adorable pairing, the way they act. I hope our child will be good friends with their girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Did you like these two? I hope that you did if you've been reading this much. I know this work is short lived, but the ship is not dying. I'm going to take a break from writing this ship though. I hope others will write it in their works, or at least Mahiru/Hajime, as there aren't many of that ship.


End file.
